Disgust
by ElvisLives24601
Summary: JoBros. One-Shot. I don't really want to give it away but you can get an idea from the following warnings. Warning: Contains incest, abuse, and rape. Don't like? Don't read.


**Disgust**

**A/N: Warning, don't read if you can't handle incest, slash, abuse, or rape. You can't say I didn't warn you.**

"You fucking disgust me!" Joe yelled, shoving Kevin roughly to the floor. "You disgust Nick and Frankie!" Kick to his thigh. "You disgust Mom and Dad!" Kick to his hip. "Oh and most of all, you disgust god!" Kick to his stomach.

Kevin let out short high groans each time his brother's foot connected with his body, sending sharp pains to spasm throughout his form. "I'm sorry, I can't help it!" he cried.

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY? Do you not fucking get this, Kevin? Don't you get how fucking sick those feelings you have are?" Joe drug Kevin's already bruising body from the floor, nearly spitting his words straight into the elder's face.

"I-I don't know what to say!" Kevin said, avoiding his brother's eyes. "I'm sorry Joe, please don't hurt me," he begged.

"What was that?"

"P-please don't hurt me," Kevin repeated.

Joe harshly pushed Kevin to his knees before him. "Beg," he demanded, slapping his brother swiftly across the face.

"Please Joe, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me! Please! I didn't mean to fall for you! Please, please don't hurt me!" He said, reaching out for his brother's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Joe growled, using the same hand Kevin had grasped at to backhand him hard across his face, leaving a dark red print behind on the older boy's pale face. "Actually you know what? If you want to touch me so bad so be it. Get up," he demanded, pulling up roughly on Kevin's thick head of curls.

"Ughh," Kevin groaned as he was pulled from his kneeling position, but was quickly silenced as Joe's lips crashed roughly onto his. Instinctively, Kevin's hand rose to rest on the back of Joe's neck to keep him in the kiss, but as his hand touched the younger boy the kiss was automatically pulled away from.

"You liked that, huh?" Joe demanded, pushing Kevin hard into the wall of the bedroom they shared.

"Y-yes," Kevin stuttered out truthfully.

"You want more?" Joe questioned, resting his hand hard against Kevin's chest, holding him where he currently rested.

"Y-yes," Kevin again replied truthfully.

"Fucking queer," Joe replied, literally spitting in Kevin's face that time, causing the curly haired man to turn his face away from him. "Did I say you could look away from me?" Joe demanded, sending a hard punch to Kevin's jaw.

"Please Joe, no more. Please, I can't take it!" Kevin begged.

"You can't take it? Well you should have thought about these things before you became some dirty sinner!" Joe yelled. "You're disgusting. You're probably some slut too, huh? How many guys have you slept with, Kevin? Did you imagine me every time? Huh? I bet you did. I bet you want me right now, eh? Tell me you want me," Joe said, grabbing a clump of Kevin's hair in his fist and pulling hard.

"I want you so bad," Kevin said through a cringe. "So bad," he echoed.

"I knew you did, you dirty slut," Joe said, ripping Kevin's button up shirt directly off his body, rubbing his hands along the elder's bare chest, paying special attention to his hard nipples. Joe's actions instantly drew a throaty moan from Kevin. "Filthy bitch, what kind of sick person LIKES IT when their little brother touches them? What's wrong with you?" Joe questioned, not actually searching for an answer.

Even if Kevin had formed a response, Joe gave him no time to respond before crashing his lips roughly to his older brother's again. The kiss lacked any passion; merely pure aggression was translated through the traditionally romantic interaction. As Joe forced his tongue past the barrier of Kevin's lips and teeth the younger boy began to roughly tug at the restraints holding him back from the rest of his brother's body. Once he had managed to remove Kevin's belt, pants, and tight boxer briefs Joe forcefully shoved his brother harder into the wall, sending another punch at him, this time grazing just bellow his eye, cutting skin slightly with the ring adorning his finger.

"Undress me," Joe demanded, stepping back slightly to take in the appearance of his brother: broken, bruised, and extraordinarily hard.

"O-ok," Kevin said, holding back a small cry of pain of his bruised body as he pulled Joe's tight shirt over his head, and then went on to fumble with his belt and button to his pants. Once those were undone Kevin was able to push the tight pants down off Joe's body, leaving them to pool at his feet along with his boxer briefs.

Joe quickly kicked his clothes off his ankles and somewhere into the bedroom behind him, bringing his attention back to the slightly cowering Kevin against the wall. "Get on the 

bed," Joe demanded, watching Kevin's naked form intently as he followed directions, laying back on the bed. "What are you doing, you slut?" he asked, "On your knees, I don't want to see your pathetic face."

Kevin did as he was told, moving onto his hands and knees', grasping the pillow tight in his hands, preparing for what he knew was to come as he felt Joe move onto the bed behind him.

"You excited?" Joe whispered husky into Kevin's ear, nipping at it lightly as he teasingly ran a finger along his brother's throbbing erection. "Tell me you want this," he demanded, grasping Kevin's manhood painfully tight.

"I want this, oh god I want this," Kevin groaned, suppressing a cry of discomfort. "Please Joe, please do something," he begged, unable to stand the teasing.

"You asked for it," Joe said, evil and lust dripping from his words. Kevin clenched his eyes tight as he heard the sound of Joe spitting into his hand, and had to hold in a cry of pain as he felt the younger man shove inside of him without preparation. "Tell me you like it, you like it don't you, you whore?" Joe asked, masking Kevin's small whimpers with his loud moans as he began to rock roughly into the older man.

"I-I love it. More," Kevin panted out.

At his word's Joe began to push harder into Kevin, nearly slamming his body into his brothers, causing increasingly greater friction. "Moan," Joe demanded, and was automatically met with the rich sounds of Kevin's gasps and moans, knowing he must have found the sweet spot inside of him.

Both boys began to moan and pant louder as Joe increased his speed and strength even greater, reaching down under Kevin's body at one point to stroke the older boy into the same state of euphoria as he was experiencing. Joe couldn't hold back a near scream of Kevin's name as he reached his climax, riding it out hard as he felt Kevin release into his hand as well, both boys moaning in unison.

"Mm, you're so good baby," Joe whispered into Kevin's ear as he dropped to his side on the bed, pulling the older boy into a tight embrace.

"Oh god, you're so hot," Kevin said between tight breaths, pressing a loving kiss onto his brother's jaw.

"Nice performance," Joe replied as he lifted Kevin's gaze to meet his eyes. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" he asked, softly kissing the bruises and cuts across Kevin's face.

"I'll recover, I'll have to pretend I got jumped by some crazy hater... but I'll be fine. Oh, but you're so lucky I bottomed last night, or your little stunt of not preparing me first would have had some hell to pay!" Kevin said, feigning anger.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby, please forgive me? I love you," Joe said while brushing some curls lovingly from Kevin's eyes.

"I forgive you, and I love you too," Kevin smiled sweetly at Joe, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He loved how they could have rough and dirty moments like that but still be sweet and loving like they were at this moment. The fact they had such a balance confirmed to Kevin that Joe really was his soul mate, really was the one he was meant to be with for the rest of his life.

**A/N: I've never written smut before so I really hope this isn't too too bad. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review for me whether it's positive or negative I'd love to hear.**


End file.
